Entre las lineas Del Tiempo
by Pokeshipping Fun2017
Summary: ¿Que ha de ser Serena cuando ella viaje al futuro? Ella ve a su amor platónico con otra chica pelirroja pero ella no sabia se llamaba Misty y se que muy impresionada cuando cuando la vio con varios niños, ¿Que tiene en mente ella con la pareja? Solo lean y descubrelo fic dedicado a una amiga un fic Pokeshipping.
1. Capitulo 1 La verdad Duele Mucho

Capitulo: 1

La Verdad Duele Mucho.

Bueno Mis amigos regreso con una nueva historia, muy Diferentes a las que originalmente estoy acostumbrado a llevarles, Está historia será coescrita con mi colega del fandub, de pokèmon, y espero que sea de su total agrado está nueva historia.

Negritas son los Flash Back y el narrador, del fic, y cursivas pensamientos de los personajes.

Cuidad Celeste Región KantÔ.

Era la mañana de un Miércoles en la tarde, y vemos que nuestro entrenador favorito estaba discutiendo cosas muy importantes, el solo hecho de que Misty pensará que Ash no la tomará demasiado enserio y eso la molestaba mucho, pero lo que ella no se daba cuenta es que Ash siempre velo por ella, y ella tenía un pensamiento muy equivocado al respecto de su amigo y entonces; ella se dio cuenta del grave error que estaba cometiendo estaba siendo muy grosera, con él y entonces se dio cuenta de que él en verdad lo amaba y mucho y que nunca él la olvido o la traiciono por que debería de hacerle eso a ella, no podía engañarse así mismo ya que él se engañaría a sí mismo. Pero ella no quería hacerse falsas esperanzas con él y por lo tanto ella quería una señal de esperanza para poder decidir qué hacer, si terminar su amistad y ese amor que nunca nació, o darse una segunda oportunidad en el amor entonces ella decidió hacerle caso a su corazón y darle una segunda oportunidad a su amor platónico Ash aún no lo sabía, pero él se dará cuenta, de lo que siente su amada, pelirroja por él pero eso solo sucederá cuando sea el momento oportuno, todo termino muy bien de manera positiva pero de seguro ustedes quieren saber lo que en realidad sucedió en esta historia, entre Ash y Misty, que muy pronto les dejaré esta Retrospectiva, por el momento les pondré este corto dialogo, de lo que Ash le hablaba a su madre.

—Así lo haré mamá y ahora mismo si importar de las consecuencias que esto me traería en mi vida pero lo voy a hacer por el bien de nosotros Dos, y no voy a regresar hasta pedirle que sea mi novia y luego mi esposa dejo Ash muy alegre a su madre.

—Muy bien pensado hijo vas por el camino correcto, lo felicito su madre entonces que espera ve y comunícate con Misty y demuéstrale, y demuéstrame lo mucho que ella te importa a ti dijo a su hijo en un tono serio pero muy alegre, ella estaba muy feliz al ver a su hijo mucho más maduro.

—Y así nuestro entrenador va a enfrentarse a su destino para enfrentarse a Misty que irá a pasar entre ellos dos saldrá vivo Ash de esta importante discusión que es la más importante en toda su vida, solo lean y lo sabrán.

FLASH BACK

MIÉRCOLES EN LA TARDE:

—Hola hijo muchas felicidades por qué ganaste la liga de Kalos ¿y ahora que piensas hacer? le pregunta su madre muy emocionada, a su único primogénito Delia se encuentra muy Feliz de tener de vuelta otra vez a su hijo.

—Por Ahorita quiero descansar un poco; luego de muchos años de viajar por el mundo de los pokèmon respondió Ash, su madre estaba muy feliz ella quería pasar más tiempo en calidad de madre e hijo y sus seres queridos, pero lo que él no sabía era que ella querría que él formalizará una relación con su mejor amiga de compañera de viaje.

—Ash te puedo hacer un pregunta dijo su madre a su retoño.

—Pregúntame lo que tú quieras le dijo él.

— ¿Hace cuando no visitas a tu amiga quién te acompaño cuando iniciaste tú viaje Pokemon? Le preguntó su madre al morocho.

—Eh no lo sé con exactitud mamá tal vez unos cinco años de que ni la llamo o la he visitado

—ASH KETCHUM le grito su madre pero qué clase de amigo eres tú le dijo la Sra. Ketchum.

—Lo siento mamá dijo Ash a su Madre haciéndole una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

—Ash Ahora como mi buen hijo que tú eres tú deber y castigo es llamar a tú amiga y pedirle disculpas por tú grave falta, Dijo La Sra. Ketchum.

—Ok mamá lo haré dijo Su hijo.

—Calma Ash; yo estoy muy segura de mí misma de que ella te va a perdonar y ten por seguro que ella no te odia solo tienes que ser muy honestamente con ella y contigo mismo también, yo sí fuera tú ya la llamaría para disculparme por el largo tiempo de no llamarla y mandarle una carta y de paso ir a saludarla, para demostrarle de que realmente tú le importas mucho a ella, a pesar de estar mucho tiempo ausente sin saber nada de Misty, ahora sí todo les sale bien tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para ponerse al corriente entre ustedes y no desperdicies está nueva oportunidad para poder conversar con ella, y recuerda se muy amable con ella y veras como todo resultará dijo Delia.

—Así lo haré mamá y ahora mismo si importar de las consecuencias que esto me traería en mi vida pero lo voy a hacer por el bien de nosotros Dos, y no voy a regresar hasta pedirle que sea mi novia y luego mi esposa dejo Ash muy alegre a su madre.

—Muy bien pensado hijo vas por el camino correcto, lo felicito su madre entonces que espera ve y comunícate con Misty y demuéstrale, y demuéstrame lo mucho que ella te importa a ti dijo a su hijo en un tono serio pero muy alegre, ella estaba muy feliz al ver a su hijo mucho más maduro.

—Y así nuestro entrenador va a enfrentarse a su destino para enfrentarse a Misty que irá a pasar entre ellos dos saldrá vivo Ash de esta importante discusión que es la más importante en toda su vida, solo lean y lo sabrán.

—Hola Muy buenos días Gimnasio de Cuidad, Celeste. Habla Misty ¿con quién quieres hablar? Pregunto Misty sí quieres una pelea para la medalla, cascada lamento informarte que ya no soy líder de gimnasio de la cuidad dijo Misty a la persona quién se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono, en su habitual tono de furia.

—Hola Mist, dijo el chico de pelo morocho a la chica pelirroja, que ya no te acuerdas de mi dijo el futuro maestro pokèmon, de tez morena y lamento mucho no haberte llamado antes Misty, él le hizo una reverencia de disculpa en el video teléfono.

—Claro como tú te la pasas viajando de región a región y de seguro habrás salvado a cuantas chicas lindas que has conocido y ellas cómo de seguro te han seguido en tu viaje pokèmon Ash Ketchum claro yo aquí asustada que habrá sido de ti y ninguna llamada tuya seño futuro maestro pokèmon, decía Misty muy enojada su furia había salido a relucir, yo lo siento pero yo ya no quiero saber más nada de ti Ash Ketchum aquí termino nuestra amistad, dijo Misty muy molesta con él entrenador pokèmon.

—Mira solo espera un momento, solo te diré un par de cositas que no sabes de mí y sí tú sigues pensando igual ya no te volveré a molestar más y te dejaré en paz, te diré lo que en realidad sucedió pero solo dame un minuto para explicarte mejor lo que en realidad sucedió, dijo Ash un poco triste al ver que su Examiga le ha dicho a él por parte él entiende que él tiene nada más tiene la culpa de todo lo que ha sufrido su amiga por ni siquiera llamarla de vez en cuando.

—Bien Ash te concederé ese tiempo el cual tú me estás pidiendo dijo Misty no muy convencida, de lo que Ash iba a decirle a ella.

—Mira Misty lamento mucho el no llamarte o venir a verte yo sé que me comporté como un verdadero patán contigo y veo que por mi culpa tú has sufrido mucho Rayos yo no quería hacerte daño yo solo quería darte una sorpresa pero veo que lo que eche todo a perder dijo Ash muy triste Pero…

—En ese mismo instante saco del bolso el pañuelo que ella le dio en el momento en el que se despidieron, y luego fue el señuelo ella se lo dio para que el recordará que a pesar de la distancia ella siempre lo apoyaría como en los viejos tiempos, como tú misma sabes yo he guardado esto con mucho cariño yo nunca salgo de casa sin estos amuletos ya que estos me dan buena suerte y recuerdan mucho a ti y cuando estoy a punto de rendirme los veo y recuerdo esa promesa, que te hice hace ya mucho tiempo que yo estaría yo bien sin ti y estos amuletos, me daban el valor que necesitaba para salir adelante y ganar todo lo que me proponía.

—Misty estaba en estado de Shock no podía gesticular ninguna palabra alguna; de lo que él le estaba diciendo simplemente le hacía muy imposible que él la recordará siempre pero ahora ella se dio cuenta, no puede ser Ash nunca se olvidó de mi a pesar de que no me llamo pero siempre se acordó de mi dijo Misty aún muy Shockeada, Ash al no oír respuesta alguna de Misty tomó este silencio y decidió no molestarla más y colgar de una vez por todas para no hacerla sufrir más de lo que ella está.

—Bueno Misty Ya no molestare más susurró Ash para sí mismo, poco frustrado.

—Ash Ketchum no te atrevas a cortarme, la llamada dijo Misty o sí créame que ya no te volveré a hablar tonto, dijo Misty un poco enojada pero medio sonriendo un poco a su mejor amigo ya que ella lo ha perdonado solo que él aún no lo sabe.

— ¿Qué quieres decir que tú me has perdonado? Dijo Ash un poco confundido, sorprendido por la actitud de su mejor amiga.

—Si Ash Ketchum, he decido perdonarte y darte una segunda oportunidad pero yo necesito estar muy segura de lo que tú me diciendo es verdad o es mentira y que me dices de tu relación con serena hay reporteros que afirman que ustedes dos son novios, dijo Misty un tanto enfadada.

—Misty estas muy celosita verdad dijo, Ash muy juguetonamente a su ahora amiga, ¿Misty verdad crees tú en todo que dicen esos reporteros verdad? Pues déjame decirte que estos reporteros que en realidad mienten y quiero decirte una sola cosa Misty, entre yo y Serena no hay nada ni tampoco somos novios como dicen los reporteros, aunque si Serena se me declaró pero yo le dije que yo amo a otra chica, dijo Ash a Misty.

—Misty estaba muy avergonzada de todo lo que le dijo a Ash pero, a la vez muy emocionada con la maravillosa noticia que Ash le estaba diciendo y la pelirroja le dijo.

—Si de verdad te interesa recuperar nuestra amistad por completo deberás de venir a mi gimnasio en los próximos días a partir de mañana solo así me daré cuenta de lo que me dices es la verdad de que tu realmente te preocupas por mí. Y pobre de ti si no cumplas con tu promesa Ash Ketchum...

— Ya lo vas a ver Misty dijo, Ash muy contento y mañana mismo saldré para tu gimnasio a visitarte dijo, Ash muy feliz, Deseando de que el mañana pase muy rápido y así ambos concluyeron su llamada.

—Bueno Ash, veo que llegó el momento de hacer otro viaje pero este sera como en los viejos tiempos dijo su madre a su primogénito.

—Si es verdad mama, Bueno mañana me iré a la casa de Misty, dijo Ash.

Fin del Flash Back

Mientras tanto en la Región Kalos.

—Clemont ya tienes tu lista la máquina del tiempo dijo, Serena un poco iracunda, ella está desesperada por saber de su futuro con Ash ella pensaba que sería con el maestro pokèmon con quien se quedaría en Kalos pero Arceus no lo iba a permitir ya el supremo pokèmon creado por dios tenía otros planes para ella, y tarde o temprano lo va a descubrir.

—Y dime serena para que tanta urgencia en que tu vayas al futuro pregunto Clemont?

—Mira quiero saber mi futuro con Ash Ketchum dijo la chica muy felizmente al pensar que su esposo seria el maestro pokèmon de KantÔ que actualmente vive en esa región.

— Ah ya veo Serena, si yo fuera tu no iría al futuro a veces no es a como uno se lo imagina, mas sin embargo ya la máquina del tiempo ya estaba lista le dijo el Inventor a Serena.

—Gracias Clemont le agradeció un poco enojada por lo de su comentario pero era verdad lo que le advirtió a Serena, luego de poner los datos necesarios serena partió al futuro con la máquina del tiempo, y sus nietos saludaron a su abuela muy contentos.

Al llegar a otra época Serena se llevó una muy desagradable sorpresa al ver a Ash con otra chica con cuatro niños que venían de cuidad celeste a pueblo paleta y salió Delia y saludo a su nuera y a su hijo.

—Nooooo grito Serena, al ver que ella no estaría casada con el, y entonces dijo antes de irse.

—No permitiré que esa pelirroja me quite a mi marido, yo soy mejor que ella y cuando Arceus escucho eso decidió de que era momento de intervenir en lo que estaba a punto se suceder y entonces se montó en la máquina del tiempo y la luz alcanzo a Ashton y se fue junto a serena en la máquina del tiempo.

La verdadera pesadilla para Serena estaba a punto de iniciar con este polizonte que viaja junto a serena al presente.

¿Logrará Ashton reencontrarse junto a sus padres? ¿Serena lograra su cometido? Estas y otras preguntas las sabremos en los próximos capítulos amigos.

Nos leemos en el Siguiente Capítulo.

~Joselito~.

Descargo: Tanto la serie como los personajes no me pertenecen les pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri.

Bienvenidos a mí más reciente historia coescrita con una compañera, del fandoon, espero que les guste este primer capítulo muy pronto habrá una nueva Actualización si ya sé, lo que me van a decir que cuando yo voy a actualizar, mis fics y la respuesta es muy pronto quiero subir un nuevo proyecto ya lo verán por el momento no voy a dar más detalles, de eso pero esto tenía que sacarlo ya que se los había prometido pero no me por cosas de estudios yo aún no podía concretarlo hasta ahora, bien como siempre me pueden buscar en face, Twitter, DeviantArt y wattpad, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

~Josélito Fuera~.


	2. Capitulo 2 Problemas en el Tiempo

Capítulo: 2

Problemas entre las líneas del tiempo.

Por:

Josélito~.

Entonces vemos a cierto pokèmon muy preocupado porque ve que algo no, estaba marchando del todo bien él es encargado, de velar que todo esté bien, en las líneas del tiempo y sí algunas líneas son alteradas las consecuencias, podrían ser fatales tanto así que podría haber inestabilidad en el espacio y tiempo, todo estaría fuera de control y tanto el futuro, presente y el pasado corren el riesgo de tener una alteración de altas proporciones, y sería muy difícil de restaurar por eso su deber es impedir que eso vaya a suceder de lo contrario podrían detener el tiempo para siempre, y no sabía quién o quiénes son los responsables de alterar el tiempo y formar el caos en el espacio.

— ¿Oh que hasta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué esta alteración en el tiempo espacio? Pregunto el pokèmon hada. —

—Al parecer alguien ha alterado el orden del tiempo y esto no me agrada para nada dijo Arceus muy preocupado. —

Entonces Celebi se dio cuenta que estaba un muchacho muy preocupado cómo él noto que algo no estaba muy bien y entonces estaba muy preocupado de lo que vaya a suceder en seguida él se da cuenta de la presencia del pokèmon, se asusta un poco pero rápido se le pasa el miedo y este último decidió hacerles preguntas al inventor.

— ¿Tú eres Clemont Cierto? Le pregunta él pokèmon al chico líder de gimnasio de cuidad Lumalia de la región Kalos. —

—Sí yo soy Clemont ¿Por qué pregunta mi nombre? dijo el chico peliamarillo, al pokèmon guardián del tiempo. —

—Es que han alterado el tiempo y esto necesita, ser reestablecido de inmediato de lo contrario sería muy catastrófico tanto que podría el tiempo podría ser detenido, ¿Has hecho alguna vez una máquina del tiempo o algo similar a eso? Pregunto él. —

—Sí lo hice por qué una amiga que yo tengo me estuvo insistiendo mucho que le construyera una máquina para saber sobre de su futuro. —

—Muchacho pero no sabes lo que has hecho tú artefacto ha alterado las líneas del tiempo muy peligrosamente sí esto no se compone lo más rápido posible podría haber graves consecuencias irreparables, dijo Pokèmon. —

—Perdón es que yo le dije a Serena que no hiciera ese viaje al futuro ya que no era muy recomendable de que fuera ahí ella, pero no me hizo caso siempre se fue dijo Clemont muy indignado con la actitud de su amiga.

—hummm con que ella fue, la que no acato tú advertencia que ya le habías hecho ya, ¿y tú le hiciste una forma para que fuera al futuro para pudiera conocer su futuro no es verdad amigo? Le pregunto el pokèmon. —

—Yo lo hice por amor a ella por qué me importa mucho pero, a ella le importa a otro chico y es por eso que se fue a otra época pese a mi advertencia. —

—Ya veo tú le diste advertencia y ella no te hizo caso pero lo que no puedo permitir es que quiera alterar las líneas a su antojos, sí ese chico está casado con una chica de cuidad celeste, ella me salvo hace mucho tiempo dijo él pokèmon al chico. —

—Sí hay algo en que te puedo ayudar solo dímelo, no quiero que por mí culpa se altere el espacio de manera muy peligrosa. —

—Claro tu puedes ayudarme a buscar a tú amiga hay que ir a buscarla antes de que ella pueda desaparecer sin saber del por qué desapareció e igualmente corre el mismo peligro los que vinieron del futuro al pasado. —

—Hay una manera de que esto no pueda suceder dijo muy esperanzadoramente, el chico al misterioso pokèmon. —

—Sí la hay el que quien vino del futuro a esta época, deberá de buscar a sus padres en esta época pero él deberá revelar su verdadera identidad cuando su madre esté junto a él. —

—Ufff eso me alivia un poco solo espero que esa persona quién vino del futuro a esta época se encuentre muy bien se dijo a si mismo él inventor. —

—Sí no te preocupes que muy pronto va aparecer tarde o temprano lo hará solo espero que no se tarde mucho, ayúdame a buscarlo para no tarde mucho para poder establecer las líneas, dijo el tipo Dragón volador. —

Ash estaba ayudando a su madre a regar sus plantas y cuando estaba terminado de regar el jardín vio a un niño llorando en frente de la entrada a su casa, él rápidamente corrió en su ayudar y cuando le agarró la mano sintió una fuerte corriente eléctrica que enseguida lo soltó y una nuevas olas de sentimientos, florecieron en nuestro querido entrenador pokèmon, y entonces decidió llevar al niño a su casa su madre estaba afuera haciendo unos últimos arreglos para ponerse a preparar el almuerzo y pronto delia se daría cuenta de la realidad, entonces nuestro futuro maestro pokèmon decide hacerles unas cuantas preguntas al desconocido.

—Hey amigo cómo te llamas tú, pregunto el chico de cabello negro azabache al niño de cabello pelirrojo. —

—Mis padres me tienen prohibido en hablar con desconocidos señor dijo el niño con mucho respeto e haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto. —

—Oh vamos no te preocupes amiguito yo soy de confiar, no debes de tener miedo de mi yo no pienso hacerte daño le dijo él, al pequeño quién parece estar desconfiando un poco. —

—Ve pichu dijo él niñito de 6 años de edad él pokèmon se va y olfatea a nuestro héroe, para poder confirmarle a su dueño que está persona es de confiar o no. —

—Pichu me ha dicho en que yo puedo confiar en ti que no tengo nada que temer dijo él presente un poco más alegre. —

—Mi nombre es Satoshi dijo el chico a la persona mayor que está sentado a la par de él y ya le está confiando más en Ash. —

—Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y soy un entrenador pokèmon, oye ¿quiénes son tus padres? Pregunto, el futuro maestro pokèmon. —

—Entonces el chico al escucha el nombre del sujeto que estaba a la par de él inmediatamente, se dio cuenta se dio cuenta que no podría decir nada más hasta que estuviera su madre Misty Waterflower/Ketchum, entonces él sumergió entre sus pensamientos. —

Entonces se dio cuenta que su padre se ve muy, diferente al de su época era por qué aquí él es más joven entonces estaba muy feliz de conocerlo, en su juventud, y con más razón decidió de no contar nada para no alterar el orden de donde él proviene y tampoco a sus padres ya que si dice algo sin la presencia materna todo estaría o podría alterarse, de un modo muy grave e irreparable, su deseo de poder conocer a su padre cuando era más joven se le cumplió cuando una mujer llego a su época y él no perdió esa oportunidad y se fue a montar en lo que la chica llego a pueblo paleta en el futuro y vio que su maestro pokèmon ya tenía pareja y unos niños hablando con delia muy felices y al ver esto se fue a su época a planear la manera de como separar a Misty de su Ash para siempre lo que ella no sabe, es que ya ella no podrá hacerlo ya que están destinado a estar juntos y para siempre al lado de su maestro pokèmon y de sus retoños.

—No permitiré que esa tal Misty sea, muy feliz al lado de mi amor secreto dijo una Serena con muchos celos, por la escena que vio recientemente. —

Entonces celebi y Clemont estaban buscando, el punto del origen de problema ese flujo que no era normal y después el pokèmon hada, encontró esa fuerza negativa y le aviso a su amigo para que no siga buscando más, pero en ese mismo momento Serena se percata de la presencia de este pokèmon, y entonces dice.

—No puede ser que está haciendo este pokèmon aquí solo espero que no me venga a arruinar mis planes de separar a Misty de futuro novio. —

—Oye Tú irresponsable eres la causante de que todo esté alterado en el tiempo por cierto mi nombre es celebi soy un pokèmon guardián del espacio y tiempo. —

— ¿Por qué Dices que yo soy la causante de la alteración en el tiempo? Pregunto Serena con aire de insuficiencia al pokèmon. —

—Al ir al futuro para satisfacer tus necesidades personales no pensaste, las consecuencias que podría originar al traerte contigo a un niño. —

— ¿Qué yo qué? Pregunto serena muy sorprendida por lo que acaba de decirle a ella y ella no se lo cree aun. —

—Lo que oíste alejaste a este niño de su época y al lado de sus seres queridos y vino aquí a esta época, y de seguro él va a encontrarse con sus progenitores, y tu lastimosamente no podrás hacer nada para poder impedirlo yo no haré nada para que se encuentre con sus padres ya que es la única manera de volver arreglar el tiempo. —

—Nooo por que las cosas no me salen a como yo quiero, yo quería casarme con Ash y formar una linda familia y ahora me doy cuenta de que no podré hacerlo, dijo una serena muy frustrada con la noticia. —

—Son cosas que en la vida de uno ya están escritas y nadie las puede cambiar, el destino se encarga de unir o separar personas. —

0-0-0-0-0 0-0-0-0-0

—Me ayudarías a encontrar a mis padres dijo el niño de pelo castañeo, a su nuevo amigo para así poder reencontrarse con sus futuros padres. —

—Está bien tú ganas solo déjame llamar a una amiga mía para así poderte ayudar a encontrar más rápidos a tus seres queridos dijo el entrenador. —

Entonces procedió a llamar al gimnasio de su mejor amiga para poder hablar con ella pero sucedió algo inesperado.

—Hola muy buenas tardes usted se ha comunicado, al gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste lamento decirte que en este momento, no me encuentro en el gimnasio por favor vuelva a intentar más tarde atte.: Misty Líder gimnasio de Cuidad Celeste. —

—Es muy raro que Misty a esta hora no esté en su gimnasio pokèmon algo ha de haber hecho, pensó para sí mismo. —

Pero en ese mismo instante se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea pensó que ella andaba con su pokegear, y si se encuentra en la área de cobertura él podría hablar con ella entonces busco la imagen de ella y entonces procedió a llamar a su mejor amiga para explicarle el motivo de la llamada.

—Hola Ash a que se debe el honor de tu llamada, dijo la futura maestra pokèmon de agua a su amor secreto desde su infancia. —

—Sí mira pasa lo siguiente le dijo, necesito que te vengas para pueblo paleta lo más pronto posible, le dijo un poco alterado su amigo. —

—Ash me gustaría ir a visitarte pero no puedo tengo que cuidar el gimnasio y no tengo a quien me lo cuide alguien quien sea muy responsable dijo su mejor amiga. —

—Pero es de suma importancia de que tú vengas si no fuera de suma importancia no te estaría molestándote tú bien me conoces verdad, le dijo el chico pelos alborotados. —

—Bueno Ash mañana vendré temprano a visitarte, y ella ve a un pequeño niño como se 6 años de edad y ella le pregunta lo siguiente, ¿Qué hace ese niño ahí Ash? Le pregunta Misty un poco furibunda a su amigo. —

—Cálmate sí te voy a explicar sí todo tiene una explicación, este niño me lo encontré en la puerta de mi casa y yo lo iba a dejar en ese estado, dijo el chico morocho a su amiga de pelo rojo rizado, y sus instintos paternales iban creciendo y él no se daba cuenta de eso. —

—Entonces de la nada el temperamento de la chica disminuyó, rápidamente a la calma y se disculpa con Ash por el mal entendido. —

—Entonces definitivamente puedo contar contigo para mañana dijo, el futuro líder del celebro de la batalla de la frontera. —

—Síp claro que vendré a ver este lindo niño y también ayudaré a encontrar a sus padres dijo orgullosa la mujer. —

—bien entonces yo y este niño te estaremos esperando mañana sin falta mañana sin falta no lo olvides eh Misty. —

—Nos veremos mañana entonces y se despidió de su mejor amigo y de ese niño tan especial que ya le está estaba haciendo florecer, la maternidad. —

Vaya tengo que dejar de pensar mucho en Misty, siempre cuando yo la llamo me pongo de esta manera, me gusta esta nueva sensación, que yo siento yo en mi ser es como si estaría enamorado de ella, Nah que va eso sería muy imposible ya que ella solo les gusta los chicos maduros, y en ese momento vio como a Ashton se le puso la mano semitransparente y él enseguida se asustó mucho, y entonces pensó en lo que dijo de último con su amiga Misty y saco la conclusión de que Ashton es su hijo y viene del futuro y después él acepto que ama a su mejor amiga, de la infancia, y en ese momento entro su madre y vio ese momento vio al niño y le pregunto a su retoño ¿quién era él?

—Ash que hace este pequeño Angelito aquí le pregunto la Sra. Ketchum a su único hijo. —

—Mamá lo sabrás en el momento en que Misty venga aquí este asunto nos compete a todos sobre todo a mí a Misty. —

— ¿Qué pasa Ash? Le preguntó su madre. —

—Muy pronto lo descubrirás mamá eso, fue todo lo que dijo su hijo a ella. —

Fin del capítulo: 2

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta en la próxima.

~Josélito~

Descargo: Tanto los personajes no me pertenecen es pertenecen, a Satoshi Tajiri ya Pokèmon, este fic lo hago solo para entretener al lector.

Espero que les guste mi nuevo Capítulo, que lo he hecho con mucho amor, y empeño trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible este y otros fics que tengo pendiente ves amiga cumplí, mi promesa de hacer este fic espero que te guste montones y a los que esperan mis actualizaciones voy a trabajar duramente en estos días para subir nuevas actualizaciones, de mis fics, como siempre me pueden buscar en mis páginas en face twitter deviantArt y en otras se despide de todos, ustedes

Josélito.


End file.
